West Craftian general election, 1999
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ken Moto | Natasha Garcia | Billy Bob Jones |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Republican | Nationalist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 January 1993 | 20 March 1996 | 3 March 1995 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Clarendon | North Shore | Austinmer |- ! align="left"|Last election | 36 seats, 46.03% | 30 seats, 35.90% | 2 seats, 3.48% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 34 | 31 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 112,668 | 95,788 | 65,120 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.51% | 31.89% | 21.68% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 8.52% | 4.01% | 18.20% |- ! align="left"|TPP percentage* | 39.68% | 60.32% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing* | 13.54% | 13.54% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Nina Ottenson | W.H. Lindberg | Rose Fuller |- ! align="left"|Party | Alliance | Democrats | Luminan Bloc |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 31 October 1996 | 16 November 1995 | 2 June 1994 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Keystone | Woden | Lumina West |- ! align="left"|Last election | 3 seats, 7.12% | 3 seats, 2.05% | 1 seat, 1.31% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 14,868 | 3,604 | 2,012 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.95% | 1.20% | 0.67% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.17% | 0.85% | 0.64% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| Results by electorate ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Ken Moto Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Ken Moto Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 30 October 1999 for members of the 3rd Parliament of the Republic of West Craftia. For the second consecutive election, a hung parliament occurred, with neither the incumbent centre-left Liberal Party of West Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Ken Moto, nor the opposition centre-right Republican Party of West Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Natasha Garcia, managing to win a majority of seats, largely due to the rise of the far right West Craftian Nationalist Party, which managed to win 6 seats and nearly 22% of the vote. In fact, little attempt was made to calculate the two-party-preferred vote, as the Nationalist vote was so high that any TPP result would have been meaningless. The official TPP calculation after allocation of preferences is widely disregarded by psephologists and political analysts for this reason. Both the Liberal and Republican parties refused to form a coalition with the controversial Nationalist Party, instead appealing to the Alliance, Democrats of West Craftia and the Luminan Bloc. In the end, the Liberals were able to continue for a third term in government, after forming a shaky coalition with the Alliance and Luminan Bloc, but this combination (37 seats) was still one seat short of a majority. A policy of non-cooperation (cordon sanitaire) with the Nationalists resulted in the major parties even contemplating a grand coalition to break the parliamentary deadlock. The deadlock was resolved in the first sitting of parliament, where a motion of confidence in the Moto Government was passed when the Republicans abstained from the vote. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|112,668 | align="right"|37.51 | | align="right"| 8.52 | align="right"|34 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|95,788 | align="right"|31.89 | | align="right"| 4.01 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|West Craftian Nationalist Party | align="right"|65,120 | align="right"|21.68 | | align="right"| 18.20 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|The Alliance | align="right"|14,868 | align="right"|4.95 | | align="right"| 2.17 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Democrats of West Craftia | align="right"|3,604 | align="right"|1.20 | | align="right"| 0.85 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Luminan Bloc | align="right"|2,012 | align="right"|0.67 | | align="right"| 0.64 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="right"|6,308 | align="right"|2.10 | | align="right"| 2.01 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|300,369 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }}